Bloodrage Mushrambo's Origins Version 2
by BloodrageMushrambo
Summary: A New Version Of Mushrambo Is Cloned From The Dark King Himself. He's The Deadliest Of All The Mushrambo's Combined. He's Bloodrage Mushrambo. And His Creator Needs Him As A Companion And As A Backup Assassin.


Bloodrage Mushrambo Origins.  
by ~BloodrageMushrambo

BloodrageMushrambo's Origins Version 2 By BloodrageMushrambo

Rated M For Mature

December 27, 2005

Chapter 1 Artificial Birth

How It Happen Nobody Know Because It Was A Mystery, But A Very Nasty Rumor Has Spread About A New Mushrambo, A Vampiric Version Of The Dark King. Bloodrage Mushrambo Was Cloned From A Single Strand Of The Dark King's Hair. If Word Got Out, The Humans Would Called Diana The Dr. Frankenstein Of The 21st Century. And Bloodrage Mushrambo Would Be Dubbed The Frankenstein Monster Of The 21st Century. Monsters Weren't Beautiful, But This Would Have To Make An Exception. The Hair Strand Had Enough DNA To Create Bloodrage Mushrambo. A Video Camera Recorded His Conception. Instead Of Hyacinth, His Hair Was A Deep, Dull, De-Oxygenated Vampire Blood Red. His Hair Was Up To His Knees! His Irises Were A Blood Red. So Were His Eyebrows. His Fangs Were 4 Inches Long And They Dripped Venom/Cone Snail Neuro-toxin. A Satanic Pentagram Scarred His Forehead. His Face Was Covered In Facial Markings Eerily Similar To That Of Ryuma's Black Card. His Skin Was 8 Shades Paler Than That Of The Original Mushrambo. Instead Of Clear Nails, He Had Dangerously Sharp And Black Claws/Nails. An Artificial Womb Kept Him Alive, And An Artificial Placenta Fed Him A Mixture Of Carbohydrates, Protein, Dairy, Fats, Vitamins, Fiber Minerals, Breads, Cereals, Rice, and Pasta, Vegetables, Fruits, And Meats. The Liquid Contains Proteins, Carbohydrates, Lipids And Phospholipids, Urea, And Electrolytes, All Of Which Aid In The Growth Of The Vampiric Mushrambo. His Penis Was Slighty Bigger Than The Dark King's. A Oxygen Mask Fed Bloodrage Mushrambo's Brain And Body Pure Oxygen. Bloodrage Mushrambo Also Had A Fresh And Bleeding Punture Which Was Barely Starting To Heal. Bloodrage Mushrambo Was Bleeding At A Snail's Pace. Half A Dozen Electrodes Recorded His Brain Wave Activity And The Other 6 Electrodes Recorded His Heart Beats. 24 More Electrodes Were Glued To His Arms And Legs. 6 On Each Arm And Leg. Sometimes Diana Would Sent A 500 Electric Shock To His Arms And Legs. Bloodrage Mushrambo's Arms Contracted With The Electric Shock! A Weird Contraption Temporarily Glued To Bloodrage Mushrambo's Pubic Area Acted As A Portable Toilet. The Portable Toilet Got Rid Of Bloodrage Mushrambo's Solid And Liquid Wastes. Sometimes Diana Would Caress Bloodrage Mushrambo's Cheek. Nanobots Were Inside Bloodrage Mushrambo's Body. Their Job Was To Make Sure Bloodrage Mushrambo Was 100% Perfect And Healthy. The Nanobots Were Equiped With A Video Camera And A Photography Camera. The Pictures And Videos Were Wirelessly Sent To Her Computer. The Nanobots Would Be Flushed Out BloodrageMushrambo's Body Through His Bladder. So Far, So Good. Diana Would Often Conduct A Series Of Procedures To Test Bloodrage Mushrambo's Five Senses. A Feather Or An Old Rag Made Of Silk To Test His Sense Of Touch. Pure Vanilla Extract Was Poured Into His Mouth To Test His Sense Of Taste. A Recording Of A Lion Roaring Was Put Right Next To His Ear To Test His Sense Of Hearing. Bloodrage Mushrambo Was Forced To See Black Ink Blobs On Flash Cards To Test His Sense Of Sight. A Blood Red Rose Was Placed Underneat Bloodrage Mushrambo's Nose To Test His Sense Of Smell. A Beeping Sound Caught Diana's Attention. The Screen Said Bloodrage Mushrambo Was 100% Perfect And Healthy. It Was Time To Release Bloodrage Mushrambo From His Artificial Womb. Diana Pressed A Button And The Amniotic Fluid Was Drain From Bloodrage Mushrambo's Artifical Womb. The Artificial Womb Was Bio-Degradabled. Same Thing With The Artificial Placenta. Diana Gently Ripped Off The Electrodes That Were Attached To His Scalp, Chest, Arms, And Legs. She Also Removed The Portable Toilet From His Pubic Area. Bloodrage Mushrambo Was Shaking, Probably From The Icy Laboratory. Bloodrage Mushrambo Tried To Stand On His Feet, But Fell On His Knees. Diana Removed The Oxygen Mask From Bloodrage Mushrambo's. She Walked To A Nearby Table And Grabbed A Piece Of Cloth And A Trash Can. Bloodrage Mushrambo Started Vomiting A Mixture Amniotic Fluid, Blood, Pureed Food, And Water. Diana Grabbed The Piece Of Cloth And Wiped Bloodrage Mushrambo's Eyes And Lips. She Then Grabbed A Mop To Clean Up The Mess BloodrageMushrambo Made. Bloodrage Mushrambo Had Stopped Vomiting. Diana Helped Bloodrage Mushrambo Sit Indian-Style. Bloodrage Mushrambo Finally Asked The Burning Question He'd Always Wanted To Know Since His Conception. Who Are You? Bloodrage Mushrambo Asked In A Deep, Raspy Voice. Diana Answered: I'm Your Creator Bloodrage Mushrambo, Oh And Happy Birthday My Beautiful And Deadly Creation. Bloodrage Mushrambo Eyes Widened In Shock And Suprise. All Of A Sudden His Eyes Rolled To The Back Of His Head. Diana Heard A Sickening Thud, She Looked Down, Bloodrage Mushrambo Had Fainted, Probably From The Information She'd Just Given Him. All That Mattered Now Was Bloodrage Mushrambo's Existence. Diana Was Satisfied. The Most Powerful And Deadliest Being On Earth/Enterra Was Alive. Her Creation Was Alive. He Was Beautiful And Deadly At The Same Time. Bloodrage Mushrambo Is Untouchable. Diana Had A Smile Of Pure Satisfaction And Sadism. Diana Would Bloodrage Mushrambo A Bath. But Not Right Now She Grabbed Bloodrage Mushrambo By His Underarms And Laid Him On Her Breasts While Caressing His Cheek, Kissing His Forehead And Lips At The Same Time. Diana Wrapped A Blanket Around Bloodrage Mushrambo's Body To Keep Him Warm. Bloodrage Mushrambo's Existence Would Be Kept A Secret From Everyone, Including The Dark King Of Enterra Himself. Sweet Dreams My Beautiful And Deadly Creation.


End file.
